


Listing

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Gen, M/M, Mpreg, kustard - Freeform, naga!sans, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: You are a pretty content little programmer, with a small apartment and a love of bitties.So when a tubby little naga gets stuck in your balcony railing, you embark on the beautiful ride of Bitty Ownership.Now let's just hope your ship won't sink.





	1. A Crew of Two

You knew, from the little bulletin you’d had slipped under your door a few months ago, that wild naga bitties had been sighted in your area, and were being slowly found and brought to the local bitty shelter for check ups and socialization.

What you didn’t expect was to find a very chubby little snake bitty stuck in the railing of your balcony.

“Oh my stars, hey little guy,” You put down the tea you’d been bringing to drink outside and sit down on the floor next to him.

He looked at you, blue magic beading on his skull as his eye lights went out. He redoubled the struggles that had alerted you to him, his tail bones smacking the iron and making noise.

“Hey, hey! Don’t do that. You’ll hurt yourself!” startled, you put your hands around his tiny upper body, earning a harsh bite that stung, but you didn’t let go. “Owie, that’s bad, but I get you’re scared. Just try to calm down? Ow ow ow…”

He was shaking, badly, still gripping your finger with his teeth, but he stopped moving otherwise.

“ooookay, buddy, now we’re gonna pull you back this way first. It’s okay,” you hissed softly as your shifting muscles making the pain of the bite more apparent. Still, you’re able to slip the little guy back and into your lap.

He curls his tail around your wrist as soon as he’s free, a whimper coming from him as he releases his teeth from your flesh and…gently starts healing the wound by licking it.

“Oh, you’re a sweetheart when you aren’t stuck, huh?” you’d always loved watching the bitties in the shop windows, and you’d volunteered at the shelter more than once in your life. Between jobs, it was your favorite way to do something productive. You used your thumb to rub his back through the ragged little t-shirt he wore, earning a soft, reluctant purr as the marks on your hand faded entirely.

“sorry,” came his soft, guilty baritone.

“Hey, you healed it and you were scared. You’re a sans-type, right? You guys don’t fight unless you have to.” He nodded, seeming calmer even though he was still shaking.  
“Okay, then.” You noted how solid his round little stomach felt against your palm, but that wasn’t unusual for a naga like this one. Probably a mouse, if you had to guess, or a large strawberry from some neighbor’s garden box. “Do you want me to let you go, or would you be okay with me bringing you inside?”

His lights were back on, little white dots that looked at you searchingly before he said, “uh….inside is fine. kinda…tired after all that.”

“Yeah, I imagine,” you chuckle softly, standing up and grabbing your tea with your one free hand. “If you’re thirsty, I’ll let you have some of my tea, too.”

“warm tea sounds nice. Thanks, human” He seemed to relax more once you were inside, and when you sat him down on the counter next to your mug, he curled around it and drank from it while you locked the balcony door back up again and moved the TV table back into place. You didn’t use your balcony much, despite your small apartment, but you’re glad you had thought to today or he could have been stuck for a long time.

When you find about half your tea drank for you, you grin, “Ah, so you’re a tea man. Nice.”

He blushed a soft navy across his cheekbones, but shrugged, “eh, be-leaf me, it’s one of my favorites and steeped in history.”

You giggle about the puns, and he slides down your mug and lays on his side on your counter with a contented smile. “so you have good taste in jokes and drinks. I got stuck in the right balcony.”

It’s so cute, seeing that shimmery blue tail curling and uncurling on your white counters. You don’t even care that his little body is dirty or the ragged shirt he has is caked in various stains. You can feel your soul singing as you rub his little skull. It’s different than you’ve felt with other bitties; you had liked spending time with them, but this little snake made you feel that on a much deeper level.

“I guess you did. You have a name, cutie?” you wanna know if he likes to be called something.

“first owner called me nigel, but I don’t like the name. didn’t like them either, hence my wild life,” he leaned into your touch more, and you sip your tea thoughtfully.

“huh…well, is there a name you’ve heard that you do like?” might as well ask.

“yeah,” he has wriggled himself fully into your hand again, “I like whatever name you want for me.”

Bitties, being so small, had very attuned souls. They knew instantly if a human or monster was going to treat them well. You’re guessing that even though he hadn’t liked his owner, this little snake had known they’d be safe, at least. But now he was practically begging for your attention, your touch, and that was a clear sign of a near perfect match.  
“How about Sailor?” you feel and hear him purr. “You wanna know why?”

“tell me, softy,” he blinks slowly, sleepily, up at you.

“Ehehe, nice nickname. But I’ll call you Sailor cause you look good in navy,” you beam as he wakes up more and pats your hand as he laughs.

“okay, full stop, now I love you. I’m your sailor and you’re my captain….even if you are a softy.”

It makes you more than ecstatic to put down your empty mug and nuzzle your little Sailor boy. What an exciting morning.

\--

A quick internet search once you are sitting in your cubicle at work (with a snoozing Sailor in your bag) reveals your new little friend is called a Moonjelly.

You snort as you realize you now have Sailor Moon.

But he’s a common sans type, sleepy and pun loving, with that milky colored stripe down his underbelly. Seems most nagas from this particular shop had a stripe there. He eats anything natural, and tea is fine so long as you use natural milk and sugar (what kind of cretin doesn’t?!).

So at lunch, you slip him some of your carrot sticks and enjoy the rest with your ranch dip, also offering sips of your water. And you also give him some unsalted peanuts from the vending machine at five before riding the bus back home.

He also eats dinner with you, getting some pieces of uncooked bacon from where you’re making breakfast-for-dinner biscuit-bacon sandwiches. Your little snake is a voracious eater, even if he always looks full enough to bust. You figure he must just be a little fat naturally, and you do remember it saying in his type descriptions that Moonjellies tend to like a rounder shape, hence their relationship to the moon.

He doesn’t talk much, but when he does, Sailor whispers the worst puns and the best advice you’ve ever heard.

“maybe try adding a little pepper to it? it’ll spice up your life, trust me.”

“seem a little tense, cap. Why not let loose and breathe?”

He holds up a bumblebee pin as he’s exploring your jewelry box, “I bet you’d be bee-utiful with this on.”

It’s just too cute.

\--

Your little man is a bit eccentric. He won’t let you see him without a shirt on, despite there being no known taboo about being shirtless that you’re aware of.

He also won’t let you throw away his gross old shirt, though that connects with the first oddity, or let you in the bathroom when he’s bathing.

You assume he’s just shy, and he gratefully nuzzles you when (after the first incident of him yelping and teleporting away when you tried to help him with his shirt) you agree that if he’s nervous you won’t invade his space.

This just makes your weekend planning easier, and you go to the bitty shop to buy some new shirts for Sailor that very Saturday.

That was the plan anyway.

However, when you tell Sailor, he shakes his head and coils up, “uh, nah. I’m not too into shopping till I drop, so….you can leave me here. I’ll be fine, captain.”

“But Sailor, how will I know what you’d like?” you don’t want to cramp his style.

“oh captain, my captain,” he grins and you scrub your finger across his head to get the recitation to stop. You never should have watched Dead Poets Society with him. “seriously, though, just get stuff from the basic sans section. I’m not picky, just modest. I trust you.”

It made you sad he wasn’t going to come with you, but you don’t push a sans bitty when he’s made up his mind.

So your trip to the bitty shop was solo, and you picked up about a week’s worth of shirts for Sailor…and an actual sailor shirt and hat because he’d look so adorable in it.

The bird monster running the place chuckled as you laid your selections on the counter, “You must have a naga boy if you’re getting all these shirts and no pants.”

“Yeah, Sailor is a modest boy who has a limited wardrobe, so I had to stock up.” You smile, and she starts scanning the barcodes.

“Modest? Is he a horror type, then?”

You jolt, “No? He’s a normal classic. Why?”

The bird seems a bit concerned, “W-well, Moons don’t usually have modesty as a trait. It’s almost ubiquitous in their bones for them to be shameless when it comes to their looks. Stained, bare, weird shirts, all of that is fun for them. Darkmoons, the horror variant, they’re the ones who are more modest and almost ashamed of their bodies.”

That….does sound more like your boy than his actual description. “Is there any chance that behavior is a sign of a problem?” What if your boy is sick!?

“Oh, no, not a problem but…it could mean he’s hiding something. A Moon will do anything to hide a secret from someone, even his owner.” You nod, and frown.

“Sailor came to me from outside, so I don’t know a lot about his past…” you admit, sighing. “He said he had a past owner he ran from, but nothing else. This is my first week with him.”

The bird lady chirps and nods, “Then that’s probably it. He might have a scar or mark on his bones he’s embarrassed about, or some other secret he’d rather you not know.” She bags up your purchases and you hand over the cash. “Just give the poor boy some time. If he loves you, and I’m sure he does, he’ll eventually feel secure enough to tell you. Support him, care for him, and show your love, and he’ll open his heart up when he’s ready.”

You’re pleased to learn it’s just an issue of time, and nothing damaging to your cute little serpent. Bidding the helpful bird farewell, you head back to the apartment with a new spring in your step.

\--

Sailor is more than happy to do a fashion show for you, even though he’s too lazy to do much more than dive into the bag and pop up now and again to show you his new shirt. He does let you take the picture with his cute nautical suit, though, and you set it as your phone background.

When he’s done, he settles on the plain white shirt for today and proceeds to become your scarf for a bit as he naps while you relax for the evening. It’s nice for you, actually, just having his warm little body close to you and relaxed.

Cooing softly, you nuzzle him and earn a half asleep purr back, “You’re a gift, my little Sailor.” He doesn’t wake fully but he does curl tighter around your neck and sigh happily.

\--

You watch Sailor a little closer, just in case he is sick or something.

He eats fine, great even. Anything you offer him is instantly taken with a “thanks” or “ooh that’s what I need” and you’re happy with that.

And you’re pretty sure his energy level is normal for him, low as it is. He doesn’t move around a lot, lounging on your lap, in your bag, on your desk, wherever he can be and nap while close to you.

So you stop worrying so much, and you enjoy your sweet little companion.

He’s starting to pick up on your work (programming) and will troubleshoot with you. Better than any rubber duck you’ve ever used, and smarter, too. Plus, when you figure it out on your own, Sailor gives you a congratulatory joke, which improves any sour mood at your own blindness to the code.

It’s like he was a piece of your puzzle that finally fell into place.

He was yours, and you were most certainly his.


	2. Three Hour Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the doctor's office

“do we have to?”

You wrap Sailor up in a blanket and nod. “Afraid so, buddy. And the doctor there is supposed to be really nice, too, so if you ask him to be easy with you, I know he will.”

“eh…” he’s shivering, and you feel awful, but Sailor has to go in for a first month checkup. It’s common practice for wild bitties who get found and adopted outside of a shop, and you want to make sure he’s healthy.

He seems to feel better if you hold him, and so you drive with one hand while the other strokes his head and back gently.

“and you swear he won’t hurt me?” he’s looking up at you with only one eye light, and it’s unnerving watching it flickering between blue and yellow. Bitties like him only do that when highly stressed.

“I promise, on my soul, that you’ll be safe, Sailor. I’ll be right beside you the whole appointment. Not a thing will happen without me saying it’s okay.”

He nodded, closing his eyes and clinging to your fingers, even occasionally nibbling on them. He tended to like eating when he was nervous, and in lieu of eating, keeping his mouth busy.

You encouraged him all the way to the store, and kept him wrapped in the blanket as you went in.

The bird from before, Dumpling, you think, waved to you. “Ah, is this your little Sailor?”

You nod and Sailor peeks out, “uh…heya lady.”

“Aww, you are a cutie pie,” Dumpling coos, her pink feathers fluffing up, “And nervous, too? Don’t be scared, honey, Dr. Tahoma is my best friend and a very talented doctor.”

He nods but sinks a little bit back into his blanket.

“I told you, he’s a modest little noodle,” you kiss his skull and he hums softly, appreciatively.

Dumpling nods and leads you back to the far side of the store, where a door is labled “Dr. Tahoma, Bitty Clinic”.

She opens the door for you and you slip inside, feeling Sailor curl up more as he gives a soft whine. The office was nice, with blue and white tiled walls and matching checkerboard floors. There was a small sitting area with two soft chairs, and three tanks on a shelf next to an exam table covered with a blue cloth.

Behind the table was a tall skeleton monster with a more human, but single piece skull, his green eye lights searching you before he sighs and smiles very slightly, adjusting his large round glasses, “Hello there. I’m Dr. Tahoma. It’s nice to meet you, dear.” His voice was mid-range and calm, if a little distant.

“Hello, Doctor. I brought Sailor in for a first month check in. He was a runaway from a different owner and out for a long time, I think, so I wanted to be responsible.” You gently place Sailor’s blanket down on the table, and he reluctantly slithers out.

It squeezes your heart to see the nervous slump to his back, and the soft navy blush on his cheekbones. “h-hey doc. Let’s get this over with quick?”

“Of course, little one. Sailor, was it?” his hands were gentle as he nudged Sailor to lay down and carefully measured him.

“yeah. an’ the human’s my captain. They’re not very commanding, though.” He smiles at you uncertainly and you nod, returning the smile with a (hopefully) confident one of your own. “yeah see? That’s why they’re also my softy, too.”

“Ah, I see,” the doctor looks up at you over the thin rim of his glasses and smiles softly, “Well, I can see the two of you have definitely bonded quickly. The soul connection is very strong, in fact. You must trust each other quite a lot.”

“y-yeah. but you’re gonna tell them the one thing I’m too scared to, eheh…” His bones rattled softly as Tahoma shifted him to a scale and noted the number. He wouldn’t look at you now.”

“Oh?” his eyes flick to you again before going back to the table with Sailor, “So you’re one of the secretive Moons, then. Don’t worry. A bond like yours is not going to waver for some simple secret.”

He nods but doesn’t seem soothed at all.

The doctor is soft and efficient as he tests Sailor’s magic, examines his visible bones, and asks questions that give you the impression of being meant for a mental health test. Sailor seems to pass them all as far as you can tell.

Then he asks the question you know is going to make Sailor uncomfortable. “Can you please remove your shirt, Sailor? I need to look at your soul.”

Sailor squeaks and shivers, “c-can’t i just take it out?”

“I’m afraid not, Sailor. Don’t worry, I won’t touch it, or you. I just need to see it.” Dr. Tahoma is very professional, but his instructions are said in a warm voice that eases you and seems to convince Sailor.

“okay….” he very reluctantly removes the ‘DEAD ASLEEP’ shirt he’d decided to wear today, and you suddenly understand why he was so scared to show you what was under it.  
Resting in his stomach were three dark shapes, with glowing white hearts in the centers.

“Ah, alright.” Jolting out of your shock, you look at the doctor, who just nods and writes something else down. “I understand not wanting to say anything about this. But see? They’re not running or upset. Are you, human?”

You shake your head, but it doesn’t help you with the confusion. Sailor was…expecting? Why? How? How long had it been like this?

“you aren’t going to be mad at me for this, are you, softy?” There are tears in his sockets as Sailor asks, and you try to forget the fifty questions in your head for the sake of taking his hand and rubbing it between your fingers.

“Of course I’m not mad, Sailor. I just want to know more about this,” you look between him and Dr. Tahoma, not knowing who to expect answers from.

“I um…” Sailor blushed as Tahoma helped him back into his shirt, “me’n another bitty out there…I mean, I liked him well enough but he just wasn’t able to find enough food for me like this and he was too protective. So we broke it off and I went hunting for a safer place.” He gave you a lopsided grin, “and I found you.”

“That’s why you couldn’t just vanish your tummy to get through the ironwork,” you murmur and he nods, making Dr. Tahoma quirk a brow.

“While I want to know about that story, I do have to prescribe some extra calcium supplements and give you information on bitty health and caring for babybones. It’s expected most partners will be present, so having a clutch with only the carrier is going to be a little more risky.” He thought for a moment, idly stroking Sailor’s skull to make a soft noise like chalk on a board.

“I know it’s not smart, but the kids didn’t do anything wrong. There’s no reason to do anything.” Sailor is looking torn, browbones furrowed and those tears from before starting to leak.

“I was just trying to think of who in the store would be best to send with you, Sailor. You need a helper more your size to aid in the process. Would you mind having another bitty, human?” he asks as Sailor relaxes again.

“Huh? Oh, of course I don’t mind.” You just want Sailor to be safe and happy. And now his babies, you guess.

“Then it’s settled. I suggest getting a papyrus type to make sure they bond as brothers and because they’re more likely to be healing minded.” He let go of Sailor and shooed him back into his blanket. “but it’s up to them and to you who comes home with you, but I recommend getting them today whoever comes with you.”

You pick Sailor up, and before you walk out, the doctor asks, “Just out of curiosity, Sailor, what type of bitty is the other parent?”

“he uh,” Sailor covers his face with one hand, “he’s a fell, real sweet hisser. I think you guys probably picked him up already. haven’t felt his soul nearby in a few weeks.”

“Ah, well, congratulations and good luck, Sailor. I expect to see you in a few months for a checkup.” With that, you were shown out of the clinic and into the store proper.

\--

Sailor whimpered to you, “I’m not ready to see him again.”

“What?” you’re confused.

“my mate. he’s here.” Your little noodle is curled in on himself and looks sad. “I feel bad that I left, but it’s not his fault. i want to get back together…but not yet.”

“Okay, Sailor. It’s okay. Should I tell Dumpling so he doesn’t get adopted by someone else?” you don’t want to have them separated permanently, especially not in light of your new understanding.

“yeah. but…maybe a helper would be good for me. kinda getting harder to move,” he gives you a shy grin, “not that I mind that.”

“Okay, little guy,” you lean down and kiss his skull. “From now on, it’s anything you need. I want you happy and healthy, you and your little babies.”

“eggs, actually.” He hums softly and leans up to kiss you back and nuzzle your chin. “but I get where you’re comin’ from. Thanks.”

Dumpling clears her throat nearby, and you look up to see her beaming at you. Her tendrils, the only thing that kind of seemed odd about her, were all curled into little hearts as she said, “I heard what you were talking about. Sorry for eavesdropping, but it was too cute. Congratulations, Sailor, and we’ll find your boy and get him squared away till you’re ready.”

Sailor peered out at her, asking hesitantly, “you won’t…tell him, will you? about the eggs? I mean, he kinda suspected, but…it was too early on to tell really.”

Dumpling nodded and leaned down a bit to be even with Sailor’s line of sight, “Okay. I won’t tell him, but we’ll get Bright Eyes to grab him out. That's my own little fell boy. I think I know which one your mate is already, and I can tell you he’s been missing you a lot. I almost thought he was a cherry Hisser for a minute.”

Sailor perked up and seemed pleased to hear that, even if he said, “You can tell him I miss him, too. I just need some time.”

“Okie dokie, sweetheart,” she straightened out and smiled, “Now, mx owner, you can help Sailor pick out a helper brother. Maybe two if the little match has a mate, if that’s okay? It’s super important to keep bonds together with bitties.”

“I can tell,” You start rubbing Sailor’s back softly as you head toward a tank full of colorful bitties. “So are there a lot of Papyrus types?”

“Oh yes. There’s usually a matching bitty pair of Sans and Papyrus types, though that varies depending on the base magic they come from.” Dumpling motions to the tank as all the long faced nagas and legged bitties scramble forward on hearing “papyrus”.

“I have a couple of possibilities in mind for this, but let’s ask them,” She leans down and asks, “Hey guys. We need one or two of you guys to help an expecting bitty. He’s a little Moonjelly named Sailor, and you can probably feel his soul from here. Anybody feeling a connection?”

You notice your baby is hiding again, but he’s got his full, happy grin on. He’s excited and you’re glad.

“OOH I KNOW WHO’D FIT!” Says a legged bitty in a washed out orange tank top with blue shorts. “LET’S GET SLEEPY OUT OF THE HOUSE!” He and a few of the Swap nagas head into a small cardboard box with windows and flower boxes drawn on it, and come out carrying a very tired looking Classic Papyrus bitty.

“Huh?” his voice is even quiet from how exhausted he is, “Why am I outside? Hello?”

Dumpling claps her wings together and grins, “I thought he’d be good for this. Sleepy, honey, you might want to try reaching out with your soul a little. We may have a match for you.”

You watch him look at you, then at the other bitties, but he shrugs as he’s set down on his feet and closes his eyes.

A click and small whine catch your attention in the silence, and you see a dull orange naga with messed up teeth looking desperately at you and the other bitties. It worries you, and you’re about to say something when you hear “OH!”

Sleepy jolts and runs forward, suddenly full of energy despite still being a little clumsy, “OH STARS, I NEVER EXPECTED…! HUMAN, I NEVER THOUGHT I’D FIND AN OWNER MUCH LESS FINALLY GET A BROTHER! I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MY WHOLE LIFE!”

Dumpling uses a tendril to raise him out of the tank and close to Sailor’s blanket, where you can feel his purring before you see him pop up. The little Papyrus reaches out and Sailor does, too, and as soon as they’re close enough, they’re hugging each other like they’d been separated for years, despite only just meeting.

“heya bro…” Sailor coos, little tears in his sockets as Sleepy is placed into his bundle with him. “know how long it’s been?”

“OUR WHOLE LIVES, SAILOR! OH I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON I WANTED TO LEARN TO BE A MEDICAL BITTY. I WAS GETTING READY TO HELP MY BROTHER! AND YOU’RE….YOU’RE…you’re mine.” Sleepy starts crying, too, and you feel your soul absolutely sing.

Dumpling sighs happily, “The reason he’s called sleepy is because he studies medicine with Tahoma, and then when reasonable people go to bed, he stays up reading medical books. He’s the only Papy rescue we’ve had that is so desperately into medicine. Usually that’s a Fellswap trait, but now we know why.”

“Rescue?” you look down at him and see him nod, still unable to bring himself to let go of Sailor.

“He was in a hoarder’s house, and while the bitties were loved and healthy due to their independence, it just wasn’t safe for them in all that clutter,” Dumpling explained. “He wasn’t mistreated, just in the wrong situation.”

“PLEASE DON’T LEAVE YET!” comes a sudden cry, and you look back to the bitty who had been looking so distressed earlier.

Dumpling looks and seems surprised, “What’s this about, sweetie?” She takes the little tank he’s in and brings it down from the “apartment” wall he’d been sitting on.

“I…I KNOW IT’S STRANGE BUT….BUT I JUST KNOW I’M SUPPOSED TO GO WITH YOU.” He’s looking between you and Dumpling, nearly frantic, “PLEASE LET ME HELP. I WON’T DO PUZZLES! I WON’T! I-I’LL BE A GOOD BITTY FROM DAY ONE, JUST…” he starts to sob and fret at his hands, “I CAN’T LET YOU LEAVE WITHOUT ME.”

Sleepy and Sailor look at each other and nod, then they pop up and reach out for the other bitty.

Shushing softly, Dumpling takes the little naga out of his cube and sets him in with the other two, who quickly cuddle him and start purring to calm him down. “Well, this is a surprise, but you can’t argue when a bitty finds their home,” Dumpling shrugs and smiles.

You gently stroke the crying bitty’s head, and he holds on to your finger and purrs, muttering softly, “I’M SORRY. I’M SORRY FOR MAKING A SCENE. I’LL BE GOOD.”

“We know you will,” Sleepy coos and rubs his back, looking up at you with a smile. “And we know you’ll help take good care of everyone, too. It’s okay, friend.”

Sailor nods and twines his tail tip with the other as he leans on Sleepy, “no worries, pal. you’re comin’ home. Captain’ll be more than happy to have you.”

You carry your bundle of bitties to the front, and Dumpling grabs a few shirts and pants for the new boys as you go through the aisle. She smiles and hands you a sack before shifting some pamphlets over.

“These are bitty type instructions for your newbies and one for Sailor, too, just in case, and there’s a full book on caring for expecting bitties in your bag. Now, what are we going to name your boys?” She slides you the adoption forms and smiles.

“I don’t mind keeping my name,” Sleepy says, “Though if you have a better idea, I don’t mind hearing it.”

“If you like your name, hon, we’ll keep it,” you assure him, writing it in the name section for his forms. “And as for you, little one,” you look over the slowly recovering naga, “I think we’ll call you Sponge, like sponge cake.”

“I LIKE THAT,” Sponge nodded and wiped his tears off, “THANK YOU.”

“It’s no problem, sweetie. We’ll get you home and figure things out.” You finish filling out the forms, hand over the fee for the doctor’s appointment, the clothes, and the adoption, and thank Dumpling for helping you out.

You also don’t miss the Edgy talking to the Hisser who watches you walk out with wet sockets.


	3. All hands on deck

You set your boys down once you get into the house. You have a few bitty ramps and a small plastic drawer that’s been converted into a nest for Sailor in your bedroom, but now you think you might need a little more stuff since you have three bitties, with another possible adult and three babies on the way.

Sailor seems happy to stay in his blanket, but Sponge and Sleepy hop out to explore.

“BROTHER,” Sleepy is still holding Sailor’s hand, and he pats it gently, “IS IT ALRIGHT IF I LOOK AROUND FOR A LITTLE WHILE? WILL YOU BE OKAY?”

“sure, bro. you and sponge have a good time. i’ll just be here recovering from all the excitement,” he nodded and curled up, very much in need of a nap.

“ALRIGHT.” Sleepy skipped over to Sponge, who had waited for him, then the two of them began looking into things together. Under chairs, in drawers, behind the couch, everywhere.

“Just come back when you get tired or hungry, boys,” you call as they vanish, then come over to gently pick up Sailor.

He stirs slightly, but when you lay down on the couch and set him on your chest, he relaxes completely as his sleep deepens. Whatever went on, Sailor always felt better when he was close to you.

\--

Sponge asks as he and Sleepy find Sailor’s nest, “IS THIS ADEQUATE FOR A BIRTHING NEST?”

“NO. BUT WE CAN WORRY ABOUT THAT AFTER WE EXPLORE.” Sleepy assured his companion, “WE’LL NEED MORE ABSORBANT MATERIAL AND SOME SORT OF ADJUSTABLE HEAT SOURCE FOR WHEN SAILOR WANTS TO MOVE AROUND AFTER THE EGGS COME. THAT’S WHY EXPLORING IS SO VALUABLE! WE CAN LOCATE RESOURCES TO USE BEFORE WE EVEN BEGIN.”

Nodding, the shyer bitty slithered behind Sleepy, already falling easily into the role of assistant that seemed to be open. He hadn’t expected the human’s home to be smaller than the store, but it meant he had less to memorize. Sponge wanted to make sure he knew all the nooks and crannies so he could hide if necessary. Part of him also wanted to know good locations for puzzles, but he was very vehemently pushing that down. No! He was going to be a good bitty RIGHT NOW and if Sleepy wasn’t making puzzles, he wouldn’t either!

Sleepy, for his part, was busy analyzing his options. As the helper bitty supreme, he had to get the things his brother needed, especially since he’d have only a little while, judging from the soul signatures he could feel and the size Sailor was. His little mind was occupied on finding a water source, some rubbing alcohol if possible (yes! Under the sink in the bathroom!), and soft towels.

Sponge wanted to be useful, so when they’d been everywhere in the house (not that hard, there were only five rooms), he helped Sleepy carry everything they would need over to the box Sailor was nesting in. When they were done, all that effort had made him hungry, and Sponge was trying very hard not to drool at the scents of other bitties. No no, good bitties didn’t try to eat others.

“Hm?” Sleepy seemed to sense something, then gasped, “OH! SPONGE, LET’S GET YOUR FOOD SOURCE ESTABLISHED. OUR HUMAN HASN’T DONE THAT YET AND YOU MUST BE FAMISHED AFTER HELPING ME. SO THANK YOU AND LET ME HELP YOU NOW!”

Surprised at the attentiveness of his new housemate, Sponge couldn’t help but smile, genuinely touched. He followed Sleepy into the kitchen and watched the other bitty use his magic to open the fridge door.

So much food was in front of him, and he was about to dive in when he heard the human coming. They’d wrapped the blanket they’d come home in around their neck like a sling, Sailor sleeping in it as he cuddled against them, “What’s up, boys?”

He almost shrank into himself from mortification, but Sleepy spoke up, “IN ALL THE EXCITEMENT, WE FORGOT TO SHOW SPONGE WHERE THE FOOD IS!”

“Oh!” The human looked…worried? They knelt and stroked his skull, making Sponge purr. “I’m so sorry, honey. That’s really important and I messed up. Of course you can get stuff from the fridge, and as much as you want, any time you want.” 

“I-I CAN?” Sponge stammered, and Sleepy nodded happily as he got some baby carrots from the crisper drawer.

“Of course,” the human added, smiling. “That’s how things run with Sailor, and that’s how they’ll go with you guys, too. If you need something, do not hesitate to ask me or one of your friends. It will get to you, I swear.”

Oh he felt like his soul was going to burst from joy. He’d been so right; this was his human, and he had small tears of happiness dripping from his sockets as he and Sleepy shared the carrots.

\--

Sailor watched his brother and Sponge with interest.

Before the trip to the store, he had been sure his human would leave him with the doctor when they found out he was expecting.

Now, however, he had a brother, a friend, and his human was helping them build him the most comfortable sort of nest he’d ever thought of. A pillow, with a heating pad on top, with a towel over that and the softest blanket in the house, and then another layer of towels.

“THIS WAY,” Sleepy explained as the human set a brand new (ish) washcloth for a blanket on top, “WHEN YOU’RE READY FOR THE EGGS TO COME, EVERYTHING WILL BE NICE IN YOUR ACTUAL NEST AND YOU CAN HAVE A WARMER SPOT FOR THEM WHEN YOU’RE BUSY.”

“AND IF YOU AREN’T T-TOO OPPOSED TO IT,” Sponge offered with a blush, “I’D BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO EGG SIT FOR YOU IF YOU NEED A BREAK.”

Sailor didn’t really know what to say. So he just smiled and purred, which was all the other two bitties needed to understand what he meant.

\--

“Sailor?” you asked as he flopped onto you from the top of the couch. He always chose to sit on you rather than anywhere else if you were laying down.

“hm?”

You gave him a pet as you watched your two helpers attempting to take down the mini Christmas tree you’d been neglecting for a few months. “Does it feel weird? Having babies?”

“I dunno. Haven’t had’em yet.” He nuzzles into your stomach as you pet him. “but I know what you mean. Kinda? When they move it feels weird. But they won’t move much till the eggs are laid and ready to hatch. That’s like…a while yet. takes four weeks for laid eggs to hatch.”

“Huh.” You’d read the booklets from the store, yeah, but hearing it from Sailor made it easier to think about.

“kinda irritating that they make me hungrier, but then they’re taking up so much room I can’t eat as much.” he shrugged, “and when I get stuck, too, but I can’t complain about that,” he looked up at you through half lidded sockets, and you stick your tongue out at him.

Cooing in response, he adds softly, “gonna feel weirder when I actually get my mate here. supposedly they’ll move more if their father’s around.”

“About that,” you search his face as he tries to hide it to cover his blush, “you sure you want to get back with him? Don’t do it if it’s just about the kids needing their dad. They’ll have you, and Sponge and Sleepy, too. They won’t be lonely…”

“no no, I get that,” he sighed and grabbed onto your shirt, idly chewing on a fold of it. “ I really do want him back. I only left because I was worried about getting enough food, and he wasn’t very good at providing out in the wild. But that was mostly cause it was winter. When we’re together,” Sailor rolled onto his back and groaned, “honestly I’ve never felt so safe. He loves me, and we work really well as a team. He just got paranoid because of me getting pregnant, even if he didn’t know for sure. Now that we’ve got all the food we could ask for, and you’re here to protect me, all the problems we had are solved.”

You nodded and very gently rubbed his belly, earning a surprised squeak that quickly turned into a satisfied purring. “Okay, bud. I just wanted to make sure. I’m sure if he’s that important to you, he’s probably miserable without you.”

“you have no idea. I went to see my nestmate once and was only gone for a day.” Sailor has his tail around your wrist again, keeping your warm hand on him, “I came back and he was bawling like I’d dusted. It’s not that he’s co-dependent, he just worries too much.”

“Sounds like my grandma,” you giggle, “she was always making us put pads on table corners and never drive anywhere on holidays for safety.”

“yeah, he’s kinda a granny about things,” he hums softly. “when you get another day off, maybe we can go get him.”

“WE’RE GOING TO MEET YOUR MATE?” Sleepy gasped from inside the big plastic tub you used to hold the ornaments.

“yeah, cause now that I know everybody’s cool with the babies,” Sailor replied as the other two bitties hurried over, “and I know you guys have my back if he’s not, I’m a little more ready to talk to him.”

“OF COURSE WE HAVE YOUR BACK! WE’LL HAVE YOUR FRONT, TOO!” Sponge chirped, and slid up to cuddle Sailor, who certainly didn’t mind more company. “AFTER THESE TWO WEEKS, I CAN SINCERELY SAY I WILL HAVE ALL OF YOU IF HE DOESN’T APPRECIATE MY AMAZING BEST FRIEND. I WILL CARRY YOU OUT!”

Sleepy laughed as he clambered up next to you on the sofa, “AND ANYTHING HE CAN’T CARRY, I WILL.”

“thanks, guys,” your lazy noodle nuzzled Sponge softly as his tail tip curled around his brother’s hand, “you’re the best.”

“WE KNOW,” Sleepy grinned, and you had to laugh. How had you ever lived without these sweet little skeletons?

\--

Sailor in your scarf, his protection squad on each shoulder, you walk into Dumpling’s store.

She waves, and bustles over with a strange, animalistic looking Sans bitty purring in the fluffy feathers on her head, “Have you come back for your fell boy?”

“Yeah,” you say, Sailor nuzzling your cheek even as he starts rattling a bit. “And we’re hoping he likes the name Admiral, or Addy for short.”

“Awww, that’s so cute.” The bird monster fluffs, and the bitty on her head chirps softly.

“YES, TICKLES, THIS IS GOING TO BE A BIG FAMILY,” Sleepy responds.

Dumpling leads you to a door behind the sitting area, and explains, “We just expanded into this space, so Tahoma and I have some offices and we have a quiet space for our more skittish rescues and others who need to be out of the main shop. Your boy is in here.”

Opening a door, you see the little Hisser from before on the floor, wiping his sockets as he turns and twists a puzzle cube with a Swap papyrus bitty.

“Pooh, give them a little space?” Dumpling asks, and the Swap nods, giving the Hisser a pat on the shoulder before vanishing.

He looks up at you and freezes, eyes darting between you, Sponge, and Sleepy.

“I’ll leave you guys alone for a bit. Come out when you’re ready,” Dumpling murmurs, and shuts the door behind you.

“Hey there, bud,” you say softly as you sit on the ground.

“w-what’d’ya want?” he seems terrified, and you frown.

“well,” Sailor peeks out of your scarf at last, cheekbones deep blue, “we’d like to talk to ya, if you don’t mind.”

“shit!” he gasps and flails, finally curling into a ball, “it’s real! I didn’t imagine it! they weren’t lyin’ ta me!” He starts sobbing and Sailor slides out into your hands.

“fell, c’mon, I know I was gone a long time, but ya don’t have to panic,” his voice is soft and kind of worried as he made his way over.

“sansy, I thought you were dusted. I thought somebody’d taken ya or a bird got ya or who knows what,” the shuddering ball of red magic whimpers, barely peeking from his own coils. “but you’re alive and you got a human? You got a squad?”

Sailor puts his hands slowly on the coils and purrs, “I got a lot more than that, too, if you’ll let me explain.”

There’s a lot of stress in the Hisser’s eyes, furrowed brow bones and single glowing orb revealing his near flight from the area. “talk to me. please…never thought I’d hear ya again.”

“c’mere, fell. I got ya,” Sailor tugs on his arms, and the other snake instantly swirls into his hold, their coils wrapping tight around each other.

Sleepy and Sponge try not to interrupt, but you hear them sniffling. They’re as touched as you are, seeing these two back together.

“I was just too hungry to stay, fell. I’m so sorry, but it was pretty bad,” Sailor’s voice is kind of muffled against the black jacket his mate was wearing.

“I know, I’m sorry. When they told me you were here, I figured it out but I didn’t trust them to not lie ta me,” he answered, tail squeezing Sailor’s softly. “I shoulda let ya do some scavengin’ too. there’s a lot I shoulda done different.”

“same here, babe, but we’re together again and that’s better than all the regrets in the world.”

You felt the tension in your arms as you waited. When was he going to tell him?

“but you know what?” Sailor beamed as he pulled back slightly, “I know we’re meant to be. y’know why?”

“n-no. why?” it was like the poor naga had no words, almost, at least not in this case.

“cause we’re gonna be dads, fell. I’m pregnant.”

The red naga’s jaw fell open, eye lights going out and coming back in little heart shapes, “y-you are?! We are?! Oh my stars, babe!”

Sailor laughed as his mate nuzzled and kissed him all over, so incredibly excited that you saw both their souls light up.

“THEY’RE TOO CU-HOO-HOOOOT!” Sleepy sobbed and hid his face in your scarf, “I’M THE PROUDEST BROTHER SLASH UNCLE IN THE WORLD! HELP ME!”

Sponge was quiet, and you looked at him. His face had a strange, analytical expression, and before you could stop him, he zipped down your arm and over to the couple.

Sailor and his mate both looked up, confused, as Sponge said softly, “SORRY, SAILOR, BUT I NEED TO SEE YOUR MATE FOR A MOMENT.”

Sailor nodded, backing away as he gave you a befuddled look.

Fell was sweating magic beads as Sponge circled him, the much larger naga looking over every angle. “wh-what’s this about?”

“YOU.” Sponge finally stopped circling and sat on his coils smiling, “I FIGURED OUT WHY I’M SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS FAMILY. IT’S YOU! YOU WERE TOO SAD FOR ME TO GET A GOOD READ ON YOU IN THE STORE, BUT NOW THAT YOU’RE HAPPY, I KNOW!”

Blinking softly, Fell was quickly hugged and cuddled, “wait, what? what’s going on?”

“UH,” Sponge blushed suddenly and let go, slithering off a distance. “SORRY, SORRY, I UM…WH-WHY DON’T WE WAIT TIL WE GET HOME. THIS IS A LOT TO TAKE IN ISN’T IT? I’M SORRY.”

Sailor gave him a pat on the shoulder before pulling him back by the hand, “no, sponge, hey. he’s my mate, yeah, but he obviously means something to you, too.”

Fell looked confused, but slowly a realization opened his sockets wide, “wait a sec. wait. You’re joking, right? I been in the same shop for weeks and never knew? Geeze, I’m stupid!”

“YOU’RE NOT STUPID,” Sponge whined and nuzzled Fell as he came over and hugged both him and Sailor, “I TOLD YOU, YOU WERE JUST SO SAD. IT’S OKAY. I STILL LOVE YOU.”

“babe, you found my bro for me and didn’t even know,” Fell kissed Sailor’s head, and Sailor started purring anew. “never woulda thought to look here. geeze.”

Now Sleepy was in a full waterfall of happy tears, and you just had to snuggle him in happy confusion. Your bitties were very much a constant source of wonder, and you’d have a long time to figure out how they knew all these things you had no idea about.

You left with the newly named Admiral curled up in your scarf with his mate, a happy Sponge trying to help Sleepy calm down enough to be coherent by cuddling him.


	4. Shore leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> home life is great and everyone is excited

Having Addy made things so different in your house.

Sailor’s little nest now glowed blue and red, and you occasionally found the two of them just snuggled up together in a corner.

Addy had run around with Sponge for his house tour as soon as you’d come home with them, and after only two days, you’d found him laying on your chest while he slept, purring softly.

“Admiral?” you asked softly, not wanting to wake Sailor who was still snoozing in the nest.

He woke with a yawn, then nuzzled in, “had ta listen for a while. this is the soul that called my mate home.”

You blushed and gently smoothed your fingers across his skull.

“yeah. that too. you found my mate and kept him safe, you found out he was expectin’ and instead’a kicking him to the curb, ya found him his bro and gave mine a home before I could even get in the right mind to reach for him. everything in my life that’s important ta me….i owe their safety ta you. my mate, my babies, my brother and his friend…an’ now me.” His voice became a little teary, despite its quietness.

Murmuring, you let him lay on you, “Addy…” he sniffled and curled up, “I know it’s a lot. I never expected to have a bitty, let alone a whole family of them. But there’s no force on this earth that could convince me to change a thing about what’s happened. Except maybe coming to get Sailor checked sooner so we could have gotten you home sooner.”  
“did ya see me? that day?” he asked, tiny claws gripping your nigh shirt.

“I did. When that Edgy was talking to you as we left. It broke my heart to have to leave you,” you’re honest with him, and you earn a whine and a strong nuzzle.

“I was sure I was dreaming when bright eyes told me sailor was alive. An’ not only alive, but ‘e missed me and was safe. The timing was too perfect, and I reached out a little too late. Couldn’t get him. but I got you and…” Addy went limp, “and I knew you’d be the one, if it was true. I knew my whole world was in that little blanket of yours, if he was anywhere.”

“Well, you can have your world, Addy, and all the joys and challenges to come. I understand if you don’t want to share him-“

“no!” he covered his mouth before whispering, “no. human, when a bitty finds a home worth keeping, a human like you, who cares and wants the best for us an’ loves us…we bond that way. You soothed his soul enough for him to trust ya and even show ya his belly where he’s most vulnerable right now. He’s yours as much as he’s mine.”

“and both of you are sappy,” Sailor’s sleepy drawl made both you and Admiral look up to see the drowsy smile as Sailor very gingerly slithered over. “I love ya both, so there’s no need to talk like that.”

Addy was instantly cuddled up, and both of them went back to sleep on your chest. That gave you no excuse to stay awake either.

At least until Sponge and Sleepy realized what was going on, anyway.

\--

You were a little surprised at what was going to be required for little Sailor to be healthy during this whole ‘egg’ thing.

Upping his milk intake was a must, needing the calcium for the eggshells and babybones inside, and he also would have to move more than he’d like to try to build some stamina. But all these preparations were fun when Sponge and Sleepy helped you, and Addy was so good at encouraging Sailor to keep trying, even doing the exercises with him for solidarity, despite being just as lazy minded.

But the best part was the cuddle parties. It was very important, said the pamphlets, that the expecting bitty know they are loved and cared for by their owner and mate, and any other household members. That was no problem for your boy, as he was loved on pretty much 24/7.

His brother always complimented him, Addy was cuddling and purring non-stop, Sponge fussed over making sure Sailor (and everyone else) got healthy meals and ate enough, and you just couldn’t help smooching your cute little snake when you got a chance.

One thing you did do, that you weren’t sure if it was normal or not but it was for your family, was take baths together. It was just easier, and it was super relaxing for everyone to just soak in the warm water.

The bitties had little innertubes for when they were tired of swimming around, and you always helped them get clean before cleaning yourself. They didn’t get as grimy as you could, sometimes, but knowing you had to make sure they were okay helped you remember to do the same for yourself. Plus, it was kind of hilarious to see how they all were weirded out if you stayed in too long and your fingers and toes wrinkled up. It just bugged them and their faces were priceless!

After bath, all of you got dry and into clean pajamas so you could face the day tomorrow, and you’d head into your bedroom to watch YouTube till everyone was either asleep, or too tired to enjoy it anymore. During this time, on occasion, Sailor would drag himself over and put your hand on his stomach, silently asking you to rub it and help him keep the warmth from the bath a little longer.

He was so big now, and you could tell he was sore, especially at night after moving around all day. Addy would do this, too, if he needed some relief during the day, but Sailor still sought you out when he wanted to sleep. So you’d let him get comfy wherever and ease the ache till he was snoring, then Admiral would slither over and nuzzle your hand before teleporting both of them over to their nest.

\--

As much as he hated to admit it, Admiral was pretty proud of the home he’d gotten, and the human who’d saved his mate when he couldn’t. Sailor meant everything to him, and had since they’d found each other after his precious Moon had run from his old owner.

To know that they were going to be parents, and be able to raise their babies in a safe, loving home was mind blowing. He’d always been feral, as long as he could remember, Admiral had been outside, fending for himself. But now he wouldn’t trade his human for the world.

And he had a brother now! He looked at Sleepy and Sponge as they cuddled into the human’s chest while they slept, and grinned. Two brothers, though he guessed Sleepy was his brother-in-law? Either way, he was glad.

Some bitties are born with their brothers, some find them later, and some don’t have one at all. Addy’d wanted a brother for a long long time, and having found Sponge was the answer to his wishes. Delicate and uncertain though he was, Sponge knew just when to snap him out of any negative self-talk and knew how to push him in the right direction when needed. And Addy had quickly adjusted to doing the same, reminding his brother to eat when he started getting The Look.

It was easy to tell when Sponge was hungry but didn’t want to say so, at least for him, and Addy made sure to keep a few sunflower seeds in his pockets for such occasions. They were also really good for Sailor, too, so even better. All in all, Addy was surprised how much he’d grown as a person since joining the family and actually had a little shred of confidence that maybe he’d be a good dad, too.

\--

Sponge was so ready.

He knew it was the day of the last check up before Sailor had his eggs, so before anybody else got up, he clambered off the bed and began preparing.

If the doctor thought Sailor needed to stay with him instead of coming home, then he’d need an overnight bag! So some pajama shirts, the plushy half-hatched chick that the human had bought him, and some blankets were good ideas. And of course, if Sailor was staying, there was no way Admiral wouldn’t! His brother was a very dedicated and tender mate, and it made Sponge so proud of him!

So he packed a bag for Addy, too, though without a plush this time. His brother liked to be tough, so he didn’t have any.

Okay, anything else? Sponge looked at the little area under the bed where the bitties kept their things. Shirts, check. Blankets, check. Plushie for Sailor, check. Okay, that seemed like everything.

Pleased with his work, Sponge turned off the tiny skull lights that lit their little hide-away and went back outside. Now he was going to cook breakfast, especially if Sleepy was awake now.

\--

Sleepy was awake.

He woke up when Sponge left, but decided not to alert him.

As his brother’s helper, Sleepy had been anxiously anticipating this day for as long as he’d know it was coming. This was his final test as a nurse bitty! If he had managed to supervise and aid his brother sufficiently well, then he felt confident that he could help any bitty!

So, when Sponge came out from under the bed, he slipped down to join him. “Ready for today, Sponge?” Sleepy asked in his softest voice. He didn’t want to wake the three sleepers, after all.

“Yes! I packed bags for my brother and yours in case they have to stay for the birth.” Sponge showed little red and blue duffle bags (that the human had bought for their keychain collection originally) and Sleepy nodded approvingly.

“You are most certainly a marvelous and thoughtful companion,” he assured, making Sponge beam and sparkle slightly. “Now, for a healthy breakfast. To the kitchen!”

The two quickly headed off, Sleepy running while Sponge slithered behind him happily.

\--

Sailor woke up only when he smelled the tea.

His human was holding him with one arm and drinking the tea with their other hand, cradling him against their chest as Addy, Sponge, and Sleepy were eating some fruit and oatmeal parfaits. He’d been sleeping dreamlessly and deep for a few days now that the birth was getting closer so it wasn’t a surprise when he woke up after everyone else.

“c’n i have some?”

Sleepy smiled indulgently at him, “BROTHER, YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO HAVE AN EMPTY STOMACH FOR THE APPOINTMENT. THE HUMAN SAID YOU CAN HAVE A TREAT AS SOON AS YOU’RE DONE, THOUGH.”

That was fine, too. Sailor felt the cramps in his belly returning, his magic reminding him that it was almost time for egg laying. He didn’t really want to eat that badly right now, despite himself. But the tea smelled nice, so he just snuggled closer to the human.

Their heartbeat and the strong pulses of their soul always put him at ease, and their warmth and affection eased the pain a bit. The eggs would probably come any day now, so soon he’d get to be relieved of it entirely, but until then he could just be close.

The eggs shifted a bit and Sailor whined, Addy finishing his food quickly before zipping up to lay against his side, “they movin’ again?”

“yeah,” Sailor groaned as a strong wiggle came from one egg, “but being here helps. You being here helps.”

Addy kissed the side of his skull softly, “you’re doin’ great, babe. not long now and you’ll have some free time.”

“I know,” Sailor sighed as Addy wrapped their tails together. “wake me up again when we get there.” He was just exhausted all the time, worse than just liking to sleep like he did before.

“okay,” Addy cooed, and Sailor went back to sleep as Addy laid down with him, wrapping his arms around him as best he could.

\--

Dr. Tahoma greeted you and your bitty parade with a smile, “Right on time, I see. Good. You’ve got the first appointment so little Sailor can get some food as quickly as possible. Come in.”

The shop had just opened, and Dumpling was drinking some kind of sweet coffee and yawning before she greeted you, “Morning, sorry if everything’s a little quiet. Always is around now.”

You don’t mind, and Sailor starts in your arms as Addy shakes him awake.

Back to the clinic you go, and Sailor struggles out of his sleep shirt so Tahoma can get a clear read on the soul-lings. Addy has to help him, but then Sailor is set on the exam table gently and you back off with the rest of the family in tow.

“Ah, yes, Dumpling did tell me you took the other parent home. I’m glad to see you cheered up, little one,” Dr. Tahoma addresses Addy as he puts on his gloves. “Now, I’m just going to feel your stomach for a moment, Sailor, make sure the membrane is thinning as it’s supposed to and the eggshells have hardened properly. If it hurts you, please tell me, since I can change tact if that’s the case.”

Sailor nodded, looking about ready to doze off again, and Addy asked, “what if somethin’ isn’t right?”

Adjusting his glasses as his fingers carefully pressed very softly into Sailor’s belly, “Then we will ask you and you human to spend the next few days with us to make sure we can fix it. As much as we know from study, we might be able to fix weak shells or thick membranes with the right supplements or medication. From what I can tell, though, there’s no trouble.”

Addy noticeably relaxed into your arms, “oh thank stars.”

Sleepy then got up the nerve to speak, “DOCTOR, IS HE HEALTHY? ARE THE EGGS GOING TO BE HEALTHY, TOO?”

“Yes,” Tahoma chuckled softly as he helped Sailor to sit up and put his shirt back on, “The shells are solid, and the membrane is thin enough that I can say he’ll deliver within the week. A healthy soul reading on all four of them, carrier and children.”

Nearly squealing with delight, Sleepy buried his face in your cheek from modest delight.

Tahoma did a few more things, weighing Sailor and measuring him and other small, non-invasive checks, but you were given a go ahead for delivering the eggs at home.

Your bitties all wave goodbye to Dr. Tahoma and the five of you head back. After all, Sailor was going to get fries today because he’d been a good patient, and that meant ketchup, too.

There was no better reason to hurry!


	5. Into Port

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day arrives

Something wasn’t right, and it woke you up around three.

Normally you’d sleep till six thirty on a work day, but you couldn’t figure out why you felt uneasy.

At least until you noticed the soft whimpering from the nest beside your bed.

“Sailor?” you leaned over and found him curled in a ball.

He didn’t answer, but it woke Addy up and he noticeably tensed. “human. It’s time.”

“Oh!” you very gently scoop both Sailor and Addy into your hands, and you can feel the slight leak of fluid from a tiny hole in the magic of Sailor’s belly. It’s easy to move them over to the birth nest, and the movement alerts Sleepy and Sponge.

You don’t even have to say anything before Sleepy is kneeling by Sailor’s head and rubbing a soothing, green magic-covered hand over his back, “IT’S ALRIGHT, BROTHER. I’LL DULL THE STINGING, JUST RELAX AND LET IT HAPPEN.”

Sailor is barely responding to anything, skull flushed blue and eye lights very dim and hazy. You feel helpless as you watch that little hole get wider and wider until an egg falls out of his stomach.

“GOOD JOB,” Sponge coos as he helps Addy dry the egg on the wash cloth, “ONE DOWN, TWO TO GO!”

Sailor groaned and reached directly up, and you took that to mean he wanted you. You put your finger in his hand, and he squeezed hard on it as the opening of his magic made a sudden jump in size and the second egg fell onto the towels.

“THERE,” Sleepy sighed happily, “NOW, ADMIRAL, WOULD YOU USE YOUR MAGIC TO EASE THAT LAST ONE OUT? IT’S IN A RATHER ODD ANGLE AT THE MOMENT AND NEEDS SOME HELP.”

“s-sure,” Addy did as told, and you felt the tension leave Sailor as soon as that last egg plopped into the open air.

Sleepy increased the magic going into Sailor’s back, and you watched in fascination as his magic knit itself back together seamlessly while Sponge and Addy dried and arranged the eggs into Addy’s coils.

“Sailor? Are you gonna be okay?” you manage to ask, torn between fear, awe, and relief.

“mmhm…now anyway.” He muttered and eased his grip on your finger till it was very loose. “sorry…might’ve bruised you.”

“That’s fine. I’m taking off work today and nobody can tell me otherwise. A bruised finger is worth so much less that you being okay.”

Sleepy chuckled and moved over to the other side of the nest, bopping Addy on the nose ridge when he hissed a bit, “I’M THEIR UNCLE, NOW SHUSH. I’M ALSO THE MEDICAL BITTY HERE.” He checked the shells on the eggs, held each very gently for a moment as he sensed their soul and measured their strength, and then set the eggs back in their daddy’s coils. “ALRIGHT. EVERYTHING WENT FINE; NO COMPLICATIONS.”

Everyone sighed in relief, and Sailor said pitifully, “can I go back to sleep now?”

“OF COURSE,” Sponge purred, a sunny little nurse already as he removed the wet cloths from the nest, “YOUR HARD WORK IS DONE FOR NOW, FRIEND. MY BROTHER WILL LOOK AFTER THEM TILL YOU RECOVER.”

You quickly mark the date in your phone, making sure to set a reminder alarm for later in the day to write it on your calendar. You’d already written down the days the boys came home, and this was another important memory to keep.

But right now, you and Sailor are both going back to sleep.

\--

You do not go to work that day, staying home to take care of Sailor while he’s nestbound for recovery even though Sponge and Sleepy have things completely under control. It’s so strange to see his little body without the huge tummy you’d grown used to.

He doesn’t want you far, anyway, and Addy insists you stay close, too, seeming nervous as he occasionally turns the eggs or nuzzles Sailor. That’s normal for bitty parents, though, at least when it came to a naga pair with an owner.

You were their protector and provider, and even though Addy was not happy with either of the brothers getting close (though he did not snap at them, just got very tense and occasionally hissed) he wanted you right next to the nest and whined when you even went to the bathroom.

It was a protective instinct, for the most powerful person to be nearby while Sailor was recovering, and the eggs only had one active protector. He’d calm down by tomorrow and you’d be able to go to work. You’d taken Sailor with you every day before now, but you’d take Sponge instead so he could have some quiet time and a break from all the serious egg nonsense. Sleepy was more than happy to stay and be the doctor, elated as he went about his duties and able to easily care for things on his own while you left.

You made sure to call Dr. Tahoma and tell him that the eggs had arrived safely, and he congratulated Sailor and Addy, and asked that the babies be brought in for a first check up a week after they hatched if no problems presented themselves.

That was easy enough to remember.

\--

Things were nice now. Sailor had so much more energy, and he joked and punned with Addy as one or both of them watched over the eggs. Addy had calmed down with his nerves, and now either of their brothers could come and coo over their soon to be niblings without any aggression.

Sponge was constantly asking if they needed the heating pad inside the nest adjusted, Sleepy would do checks if either of the parents got nervous about an egg, and you were just the happiest little owner in the world.

Your boys were cute, they were happy and healthy, and soon enough you’d have three tiny baby snakes.

You wonder what they’ll look like. The expecting bitty information said that the babies would be the same types as their parents, so they’d be either Moonjellies or Hissers. But which one? Or maybe some of each?

It was going to be exciting to find out.

\--

One afternoon after work, you and the boys are relaxing in your room, with Sleepy and Sponge reading a book along with you on your chest while the parents are cooing over their eggs.

And then you hear it.

*crick*

*click*

“they’re hatchin’!” Addy gasped and everybody scrambled to the egg nest.

The egg shell on one of the eggs is splintered and a little boney hand it pushing the pieces outward.

“that’s it. just keep going. you’re doing egg-cellent,” Sailor encourages, and the little baby inside the egg squeaks and wiggles around, breaking more shell until it flops over into Addy’s coil. It’s a little Moonjelly, sockets black as it squeaks and cuddles into Sailor as he picks them up, “hey baby. Look at you. yeah. welcome to outside.”

Addy watches the other two eggs eagerly, and as they shake, you see another spiderweb of cracks, and suddenly a tiny head pops out the top of an egg. This one has sharp teeth and is already hissing as it fights its way free of the shell, and inadvertently makes a crack in the shell of its sibling’s egg big enough for a little blue tail to peek out.

“we got one of each! And you got an extra, babe,” Addy picks up the angry baby, who instantly calms as they’re brought close to their father’s soul. “so proud of our babies.”

“we have babies~” Sailor sing-songs gently as his tail wraps around the last baby as it breaks free of the shell at last. 

Sleepy purrs and lays on the edge of the nest, “OH BROTHER, YOUR BABIES ARE ALL SO CUTE!”

“WHY ARE THEIR EYE LIGHTS NOT ON, THOUGH?” Sponge asked, worried.

You actually have the answer, “The book said baby naga bitties are blind the first three days after hatching. It keeps them from hurting their soft bones and lets the parents get time to bond with their little ones.”

“yeah, that’s right,” Addy coos as his baby begins to fall asleep in his arms, “they’re gonna need us for a while till they’re old enough to find homes of their own.”

“and it’s not like they won’t always be able to come home if they need to,” Sailor adds. “I won’t ever say no to my babies staying around.” He nuzzled both the little skulls he was holding, earning soft peeps and squeaks from the newborns.

“They’re beautiful, Sailor,” you coo, and he purrs deeply.

“and they’re here thanks ta you.” Addy blushes deep red, but he’s beaming. “good job, human.”

You’ve never felt more proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to a picture of the naga types from Dumpling's store  
> https://dumplingsspookysweeties.tumblr.com/post/182025787769/pictures-from-the-shop  
> https://dumplingsspookysweeties.tumblr.com/post/182071366079/more-snaps-of-our-bitties  
> https://dumplingsspookysweeties.tumblr.com/post/182070067199/a-picture-of-my-boys-here-at-the-shop-we-have


End file.
